The Cullen Family and Fan Mail
by 123Meaghan
Summary: The Cullens Recieve Fan Mail From Some Very Intresting Fans. Story Is Better Than Summery. I Will Also Check Comments So If You Want Your Name/UserName Or Letter in The Story, Feel Free To PM Me Or Leave It In A Commet. PLEASE R
1. Alice Cullen

**If anyoe would like their name/user name , message, or idea in the story please PM me or Leave in a comment. Credit will be given. Please Read and Review, Carlisle and Edward are answering next, I hope you like it. Disclaimer: The last time I checked, 3 seconds ago, I was NOT Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight...Oh, Well :(**

Dear Alice,

I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!!! I'm like your BFFWLSASMT!!!

Could we hang out tomorrow? And would you tell me what to wear to my party tomorrow?

LOVE,

xBiggestxAlicexFanxEverx

* * *

Dear Crazy Stalker Person with WAY to Long a name,

I'm telling my Jazzy Wazzy about you. And I am DEFIANTLY NOT your Best Friend Forever Who Loves Shopping and Spending Money Together. NO, WE WILL NOT HANG OUT TOMORROW!!! And for your outfit, You should wear long, loose plaid pants and an orange happy tree friends shirt.

You Scare Me,

Alice

* * *

Dear Alice,

I would like to let you know that I am a proud stalker and I am very good at it. I've been arrested four times and have more restraining orders that you can count. Anyway, Everyone laughed at my outfit. STILL LOVE YOU!!!

Sincerely,

XBiggestxAlicexFanxEverx

* * *

Dear VERY Crazy Stalker Person With WAY to Long a Name,

YOUR WEIRD!!! And sorry about the outfit, I was looking a hobo who picked their clothing out from Wal-Mart. Wait, THAT'S YOU!!! Stop Writing Me.

Not Sincerely,

Alice

* * *

Dear Ally Wally,

I'm gonna marry you. Yes, I'ma boy, Plus I'm southern. Meet me at that club of yalls and we'll have more fun than a horse in a hay stack. I'm so much more southern' and I'll be such a dandy vampire, Yall'll love me.

From Your New Southern Man,

-Not-Emmett-

* * *

Dear -Not-Emmett-,

This is Jasper Hale. First, MY Ally Wally IS already married, To ME!!! Second, Why not use proper English? Third, We don't have a club, What part of small town do you not get? And fourth, Carlisle knows about you and he does not wish you to be a vampire. So what I want you to do now, NOT EMMETT, Is go into the bedroom next door and walk into my fist, Then let me beat you to a vampire pulp.

Insincerely,

Jasper&Alice

(P.S. Emmett, You're an Idiot)

* * *


	2. Carlisle Cullen

**Thanks to Manny97to09 for the ideas. Please Read and Review, If you have any ideas please read or Pm me and I can use them. I'm not Steohenie Meyer...Blah, Blah, Blah. Also checkout some of my other stories. *Meaghan***

Dear Carly,

You are So smoking', Honey. Your like a bagel, with cream cheese, Cuz I like cream cheese. It's like, So great, That it turns out your gay. Cuz now we could, Like, hang out and be BFGGWMOAS.

Love You, Honey,

XHopexUrxGayx2X

(BFGGWMOAS is Best Friend Gay Guys who Make-Out and Stuff)

* * *

Dear, Uh, Sir,

I'm am NOT GAY. I have a wife and sorry to say, I don't like bagels. We will not be BFGGWMOAS, On account of I'm NOT GAY!!! And don't call me Carly.

Sincerely,

The NOT GAY Carlisle

* * *

Dear Carly,

Well, If there's a not gay Carlisle, Can I date the gay one? Like, If he's available, I bet your such a schmexy vampire. Like, A popsicle, All cold and hard, Uhhh. *-Boner-*

XHopexUrxGayx2X

* * *

Dear Sir,

I AM NOT GAY, NO SIDE OF ME IS GAY, AND NEVER WILL BE. I AM HAPPILY MARRIED AND I DON"T LIKE POPSICLES, EITHER.

Please DON'T Write Back,

Carlisle

* * *

Dear Carlisle,

I would just like to know what medical schools you attended. You are so awesome, And I just wanted to be informed.

Sincerely,

CarlisleFan1640

* * *

Dear CarlisleFan1640,

To name a few, I attended Harvard, Stanford, Yale, and Dartmouth. Not that I'm not happy to have fans, But why do you want this information?

Suspicious,

Carlisle

* * *

Dear Carlisle,

I Uh…Wanted to know so I could…Uh…I don't know, I'M NOT A STALKER. I'm just…need to be in two feet of you at all times.

Sincerely,

Not a Stalker

* * *

Dear Not a Stalker,

Umm…Having to be within two feet of me means you are a stalker. I recommend going to a mental institution, NOT AT MY HOSPITAL.

-Not-Sincerely,

Carlisle

* * *

Dear Carlisle,

Turn Around.

Love,

Stalker

* * *

I turned around to find a man standing there waving at me. "What the hell are you doing here" I screamed. "I Don't Know" The man yelled as he ran off. Uh, Why do I get all the crazy ones?


	3. FOLLOW PETER FACINELLI

**DEAR FANFICTION READERS, I REALLY HOPE YOU KNW WHO PETER FACINELLI IS. IF YOU DON'T, HE IS THE SUPER, CRAZY HOT MAN WHO PLAYS CARLISLE CULLEN IN TWILIGHT. HE AND ROB DEFRANCO HAS A BET ON TWITTER, IF PETER REACHES 500,000 FOLLOWERS BY FRIDAY(6/19/2009) AT MIDNIGHT HE WILL MAKE ROB DANCE IN THE STREET(IN BEVERLY HILLS) TO SINGLE LADIES IN A BIKINI WHILE WAVING A TWEET ME SIGN.**

**IF PETER LOOSES, HE HAS TO GIVE THE BACK OF HIS CHAIR FROM TWILIGHT THAT HAS HIS NAME ON IT TO ROB. BUT TO INCOURAGE YOU, PETER SAYS IF HE WINS, HE WILL GIVE THE BACK OF THE CHAIR(THAT ROBERT PATTIONSON ACCUALLY SAT IN, ALSO)TO ONE OF THE FOLLOWERS. SO GO TO TWITTER, CREATE AN ACCOUNT, AND FOLLOW PETER FACINELLI!!!**


End file.
